1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ring opening and closing bar to open and close easily a curl ring of a ring binder for binding papers and the like and a binding apparatus consisting of the ring binder, the opening and closing bar and the auxiliary devices for setting and positioning papers.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, when binding a given size of plastic plates, papers 1, such as shown in FIG. 43, standard size of A4 or B5 (standard papers), a ring binder 3 having a curl ring 2 has been used. The ring binder 3, as shown in FIG. 44, is constituted from a longitudinal base portion 3A formed semi-circular in section perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the base portion 3A and a plurality of ring pieces 2a which are extended from one side of the base portion 3A and curved circularly along the semi-circular base portion 3A to contact and overlap the other side of the base portion 3A. The tip ends of these ring pieces 2a are formed tapered.
When binding the papers 1 by the ring binder 3, the curl ring 2 is opened using a paper binding apparatus 4 and holes 5 of the papers 1 are fitted by the curl ring 2.
An explanation of a conventional curl ring 2 of a ring binder 3 will be carried out by showing how to open the curl ring. As shown in FIG. 44, on a putting portion 6 for papers 1 and the like, a binder setting portion 7 for setting a ring binder 3 is provided. Raised pawls 9 are provided at a regular spacing apart from and in parallel with a wall face 8 is extended laterally at an intermediate portion of each raised pawl 9.
Further, under the raised pawls 9 a movable plate 11 able to be displaced horizontally is provided and on the end of the movable plate, reversely L-letter shaped pawls 1 are raised at a regular spacing. The pawls 12 are arranged in such a manner as those are overlapped with the projection 10 horizontally.
Above the setting portion 6 a paper holding portion 3 for holding the papers 1 and the like is provided turnably outside. This paper holding portion 13 is functionally in association with the movable plate 11, and when the paper holding potion 13 is closed inside, the movable plate 11 is pushed out, and it is retracted when the paper holding portion 13 is opened outside. That is, by a movement of the movable plate 11 in a A direction, the raised pawls 9 and the reversely L-letter shaped pawls 12 are adapted to come close and be separated.
In FIG. 44, a sigh 14 represents a cover covering above the binder setting portion 7.
Further, a sign 15 represents a guide plate with a positioning step 16 for being used when punching a hole 5 in the papers 1 by the paper binding apparatus 4. The guide plate 15 is mounted rotatably on the putting portion 6. In addition, on opposing faces of the putting portion 6 and the paper holding portion 13, magnets 17 for clamping the positioned papers 1 are provided.
And, when binding the papers 1, the cover 14 and the paper holding portion 13 are opened and the raised pawls 9 and the reversely L-shaped pawls 12 are adjusted, the base portion 3A of the ring binder 3 is disposed in a binder setting portion 7, that is between the wall face 8 and the raised pawls 9 and the curl ring 2 is disposed in such manner as the curl ring 2 is located between adjacent raised pawls 9.
Further, the ring binder 3 is displaced laterally in such a manner as the projections 10 and the reversely L-shaped pawls 12 are inserted in the curl ring 2 and the paper holding portion 13 is closed inside, thereby the movable plate 11 is pushed out, as shown in FIG. 45, the reversely shaped pawls 12 are pushed out forward. Whereas, the pawls 2a of the curl ring 2 are removed from the other end of the base portion 3A. In that state, the holes 5 of the papers 1 are coincided with the positions of the pawls 2a of the curl ring 2, that is, enabling to be inserted, the paper holding portion 13 is returned, that is, opened, the pawls 12 are retracted with the movable plate 11 and the curl ring 2 is closed to finish the binding of the papers 1.
For reference, if the holes 5 are not punched in the papers 1, as shown in FIG. 46, with the above paper binding apparatus 4 or a punch 18 the holes 5 can be punched. In this case, as shown in FIG. 44, the paper holding portion 13 is raised and the papers 1 are put on the above the putting portion to abut the ends of the papers 1 against the positioning step 16 of the guide plate 15, then the paper holding portion 13 is closed as shown in FIG. 46. At that time the magnets 17 clamps the papers 1 magnetically to prevent the papers 1 from moving. Subsequently, the guide plate 15 is turned reversely toward a back side of the putting portion 6 for avoiding the punch 18 from touching the guide plate 15 and while abutting a projection 20 provided on the center of the punch 18 against a concave portion 19 provided on the center of the paper holding portion 13 the papers 1 are punched in turn.
In a conventional binding-apparatus 4, since the base portion 3A of a ring binder 3 is adjusted to the raised pawls 9 provided on a binder putting portion 7, the curl rings 2 are adjusted on the reverse L-letter pawls 12 provided on the movable plate 11 and the ring pieces are made to be opened and closed by opening and closing the paper holding portion 13 together with the to and fro moving of the movable plate 11, a structure for opening the ring binder 3 is complicated to invite a higher cost. Further, when opening the curl rings, while displacing the ring binder 3 laterally in such a manner as the reverse L-letter pawls 12 and the projections 10 are adjusted and in that state the paper holding portion 13 has to be closed, so that the operation becomes complicated. As mentioned above, in order to open the curl rings 2 of the ring binder 3, a large scaled devices have been necessitated, so that a more efficiently-operational and simple opener for curl rings has been requested to be developed.
The present invention has been made in the light of such circumstances, a purpose thereof is to provide a ring opening/closing tool and a binding apparatus avoiding a complicated operation and pursuing a low cost.
As a solving means of the above problem, a first aspect of the present invention is characterized in an rectangular opening/closing bar is formed for being inserted in the curl ring and a introduction portion is provided on the tip of the opening/closing bar for guiding the bar in the curl ring.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, a rectangular opening/closing bar is formed, and on a tip end portion of the opening/closing bar an introduction portion is formed and when this opening/closing bar is inserted in a curl ring and a base portion of the ring binder, ring pieces are pushed up in turn by the introduction portion to be opened. Thus, when the curl rings are opened, ends of a plurality of papers overlapped is abutted against a side face of the opening/closing bar at the hole side and the holes of the papers and the ring pieces are corresponded each other, then the opening/closing bar is pulled out to cause the ring pieces to be fitted resiliently in the holes of the papers to finish binding.
Further, where the ring binder binding papers is to be removed to separate the papers and the ring binder, the papers are made to be located at the ring piece side of the ring binder, at that state, the opening/closing bar is made to be inserted in the ring binder.
In an invention described in a second aspect, in the first aspect, swollen portions are provided on both side ends of the opening/closing bar so as to be slid in the cur ring and base portion. According to the second aspect of the present invention, on both side ends of the opening/closing bar, swollen portions are provided respectively, and when the opening/closing bar is inserted inside the ring binder, a sliding of the opening/closing bar against the curl ring is made to be smooth. When the opening/closing bar opens the ring pieces, ends of a plurality of papers overlapped are abutted against a side wall of the opening/closing bar at the side of holes and the holes of the papers are made to correspond to the ring pieces of the curl ring, then the opening/closing bar is pulled out to cause the ring pieces of the curl ring to be fitted in the holes of the papers to finish binding.
Further, where the ring binder to bind papers is removed to separate the papers and the ring binder, the papers are made to be located at the ring piece side of the curl ring, in that state, the opening/closing bar having the swollen portions is inserted in the ring binder.
An invention described in a third aspect of the present invention, in the second aspect, a side wall face of the side having swollen potions of the opening/closing bar is formed linearly in section from an intersection between the lower swollen portion and the side wall face to the upper swollen portion along a tangential direction of the upper swollen portion in such a manner as the tips of the ring pieces are traced at a closing time.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, the side wall face at the swollen side of the opening/closing bar is configured linearly in section so as to coincide a tangential line of the upper swollen portion led from the intersection between the lower swollen portion and the side wall face to the upper swollen portion, and by abutting the ends of the papers overlapped in plurality at the hole side to this linearly spread wall face the papers are imbricated along the wall face and the imbricated holes of the papers and the moving traces of the tip ends of the ring pieces are coincided, thereby at the time of binding the insertion of the tip ends of the ring pieces in the holes becomes easier.
Further, where the papers and the ring binder are to be separated by removing the ring binder binding the papers, in the state where the papers are located at the ring piece side of the ring binder, the opening/closing bar is inserted in the ring binder.
In a fourth aspect of the present invention, in the first, second and third aspects, a guide plate is formed integrally with the opening/closing bar along the longitudinal direction, perpendicular to the side face, on which the swollen portions are provided, and near a back side of the opening/closing bar, wherein an upper surface of the guide plate is used as a stand for holding the papers to be bound and a lower surface of the guide plate is used as a guiding face when the opening/closing bar is inserted in the ring binder.
According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, the guide plate is provided integrally on the side face on which the swollen portions are provided along a longitudinal direction and perpendicular to the opening/closing bar. And when the ring pieces of curl ring are opened by inserting this opening/closing bar having the guide plate while the guide plate being in up-position of its upper surface and the lower surface of the guide plate sliding on the base portion of the ring binder. And, after opening the ring pieces the upper surface of the guide plate becomes a stand for putting the ends of the papers at the hole side, and by abutting the ends of the papers against the side face the papers are positioned. Then, by pulling out the opening/closing bar, the tip ends of the ring pieces are inserted in the holes of the papers in turn due to the resiliency.
Further, where the papers and the ring binder are to be separated by removing the ring binder binding the papers, in the state where the papers are located at the ring piece side of the ring binder, and make the guide plate positioned at the ring piece side of the curl ring and the opening/closing bar are made to be inserted in the curl rings of the ring binder and under the lower most papers in such a manner as it supports the papers.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, in the fourth aspect, the guide plate is extended perpendicular to the opening/closing bar so as to assure to hold the ends of the papers.
In a sixth aspect of the present invention, in the fourth or fifth aspect of the present invention, the side wall surface is formed sectional-linear in tangential direction from the intersection between the guide plate and the side face of the opening/closing bar to the upper swollen portion, and along which the tip ends of the ring pieces trace.
According to the sixth aspect of the present invention, since the side wall surface is formed sectional-linear in tangential direction from the intersection between the guide plate and the side face of the opening/closing bar to the upper swollen portion, and to the side wall face the papers overlapped in a plurality number are abutted, the ends and the holes of the papers are imbricated andalong that imbricated holes the tip ends of the ring pieces trace at the time of closing, which makes it easier to bind the papers.
Further, where the papers and the ring binder are to be separated by removing the ring binder binding the papers, in the state where the papers are located at the ring piece side of the ring binder, and make the guide plate positioned at the ring piece side of the curl ring and the opening/closing bar are made to be inserted in the curl rings of the ring binder and under the lower most papers in such a manner as it supports the papers.
In a seventh aspect of the present invention, guide portions are provided on both sides of a plane paper putting portion integrally, and on the front lower portion of the guide portion, a binder setting portion one part of which faces to the front lower portion of the paper putting portion is provided rotatably and on an upper portion of the guide portion a paper holding portion for holding the papers put on the putting portion is provided rotatably, which thereby constitute an auxiliary device for forming a binding apparatus in combination with the opening/closing bar to function as a means for opening the ring pieces of the curl ring set in the binder setting portion.
According to the seventh aspect of the present invention, the guide portions for guiding the papers put on the putting portion are provided integrally on both sides of the plane paper putting portion. Further, a binder setting portion is provided rotatably at the front lower portion of the guide portion, and where the papers are punched, the papers are positioned. Further, and at the front upper portion of the guide portion a paper holding portion to hold the papers is provided rotatably and the papers positioned at the putting portion are clamped with the putting portion and the holding portion to fix. And, the opening/closing bar is inserted in the curl ring of the ring binder set in the binder setting portion and open the curl ring, hereafter the opening/closing bar is pulled out to bind the papers.
Further, where using the auxiliary device and the opening/closing bar the papers and the ring binder are to be separated by removing the ring binder binding the papers, in the state where the papers and the ring pieces are located at the side of the putting portion of the auxiliary device, and the ring binder is made to be positioned at the binder setting portion, further making the guide plate positioned at the putting portion side, the opening/closing bar is made to be inserted in the curl ring while making in the lower most papers so as to support the papers.
In an eighth aspect of the present invention, in the seventh aspect, a groove portion is provided at the binder setting portion for setting ring binder along the front edge of the putting portion, and on one side wall of the groove a plurality of projections for being engaged with the curl ring of the ring binder are provided at intervals and the other side wall is formed lower than the one side wall and the upper end thereof is made to be a guide portion for the guide plate.
According to the eighth aspect of the present invention, a plurality of projections for positioning are provided at an interval on one side wall of the groove formed on the binder setting portion, the ring pieces of the ring binder are positioned by being engaged with these. Further, the other side wall is made lower than the one side wall, and in the case where the opening/closing bar is inserted in the curl ring set in the binder setting portion, it functions as a guide.
In a ninth aspect of the present invention, in the eighth aspect, intervals of the projections provided on the one side wall are formed at the entrance side of the opening/closing bar narrower than inside ones.
According to the ninth aspect of the present invention, the intervals of the positioning projections provided on one side wall of the groove are formed narrower at an area close to the entrance of the opening/closing bar, thereby it becomes easier to be entered by the opening/closing bar. After entering in the curl ring of the ring binder, due to a wide interval of the positioning projection, the opening/closing bar is held and becomes easier to slide.
In an tenth aspect of the present invention, a binding apparatus is formed with a groove to position the ring binder and a binder setting device formed by side walls one of which is made to be lower, and the opening/closing bar to be inserted so as to open the curl ring.
According to the tenth aspect of the present invention, the binder setting device is provided with the groove and the side wall portions one of which is formed lower than the other to form the groove, and by sliding on the side wall portion the guide plate of the opening/closing bar is guided and the ring binder is set and positioned at the groove portion. By inserting the opening/closing bar in the binder setting device set and positioned, the curl ring is opened and the papers are bound. Further, by setting the ring binder binding papers in the binder setting device and being inserted by the opening/closing bar, the ring binder and the papers are separated.
In an eleventh aspect of the present invention, the binder setting portion is provided perpendicular to an inclined putting member at the lower end portion to carry out the positioning of the papers put on the putting member. Further, on the binder setting portion a plurality of positioning projections are provided, with these projections the curl ring is engaged and thr ring binder is fixed, thereby the opening/closing bar is stabilized at the time of inserting and pulling out. Further, by setting the ring binder binding the papers is set in the binder setting device, and by inserting the opening/closing bar in the ring binder to separate the papers and the ring binder.